


“Leaving You Is The Last Thing I Wanted To Do”

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, First Kiss, Gay Male Character, Gay boys<3, I will die for this ship to exist, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Prom, STAN WEARS A DRESS (only for a bit though), Stozier, They have my whole heart, richie is an actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	“Leaving You Is The Last Thing I Wanted To Do”

Richie Tozier’s first kiss was with a girl, he was embarrassingly fourteen and didn’t wanna start high school with no prior experience. He had his braces put on a couple months before and they made his jokes seem a lot more corny, but it would all be worth it in a couple years, at least that’s what Maggie told him. His dad, being a dentist and all, actually was the one who gave Richie his braces.

_”Dad, you can’t expect me to actually pick a color for you to put those evil things on me!” Richie exclaimed, looking at the different colors his dad thought were “cool.”  
_

_“Richard, I’m sorry. Your teeth are getting worse and I just need you to see things the way I see them, I love you too much to hurt you so pick a frickin color and sit in the chair so I can put you under.”  
  
_

_“I’ll never forgive you for this, this is your Father’s Day gift.” Richie said, crossing his arms and just going with a pale blue.  
  
_

At dinner every night since then, he’s given his dad angry glances, drinking his apple juice because he can’t have that many carbonated beverages anymore.   
  


His first kiss was actually at his eighth grade formal, he went with his friends but him and a girl actually ended up dancing together. He smiled at her and leaned down, considering his five inch growth spurt after puberty, pulling him to a nice 5’7 and then 5’11 in his junior year.

”You're really pretty.” Richie said softly with a giggle, her cheeks turned a bit red and she smiled back. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and she tensed up, “Oh! I-I’m sorry did you not want that?”   
  


“Yes, I did- I liked it. Sorry, my reaction was so weird, it was good, you can do it again.” Alexis nodded, looking up at Richie and standing up on the tips of her toes and leaning towards him. He took the opportunity to lean down and press his lips to hers, she smiled against his lips.   
  


His face was red as he pulled away, “That was, that was really good.” Richie chuckled and she hugged him, afterwards she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them chest to chest.

Alex pulled her face into Richie’s neck and snuggled close, he held her hips and could finally feel something inside his chest. It felt warm and his face was heating up, it sort of felt nice to have someone like him this way. He’d never thought of Alex this way but she’s nice, pretty and has a fun personality that he enjoys.   
  


Stan looked over across the gym and could feel his heart speeding up, his eyes filling with tears and his throat closing up. He put his hands in the pockets of his fitted trousers, ruching out of the gym and into the boys bathroom. He stepped into a stall and could feel the tears falling, while Richie was dancing and sharing kisses with some girl.   
  


* 

The first time Richie has ever been told he was loved in a more than platonic way was in Junior Year, in middle school acting was something he did for fun in plays and in some commercials, then he started having small roles on television shows that almost never got renewed for a second season and if they did he wasn’t in any of the episodes. His sophomore year he did his first movie, he was a secondary character, the main characters best friend, he’d gotten too do interviews with the cast and talk about his character. Richie and Alex broke up freshman year because she had moved too a new state and it was too hard to keep in touch, he was heartbroken. 

Richie used his emotion and put it into something he cared about, acting, this helped him discover that it’s okay to be himself on TV and that people cared about him. He came out as bisexual when he got his braces the flag color in sophomore year, it was a huge achievement in his career and he got asked to talk about being young and into dick. Junior Year though was when he auditioned for a Netflix show and got the lead, he had to tell his friends goodbye for awhile and move out to California for recording.  
  


“You’re leaving?” Stan asked, resting his hand on the elbow of his other arm. He looked down at the ground and held back his tears, “why?”   
  


“I’m working on a new show and I think it’s just best this way because I can’t drive back and forth from home to set on the weekends and I’ll be doing school there, my mom said that maybe after filming we can come back but I don’t know.”   
  


“So you’re an LA boy now, huh?” Stan scoffed, shaking his head and biting the inside of his cheek, “You think you’re better than me because you’re famous, you’re too good for us now?”   
  


“What? No, I don’t want to leave you guys.” Richie felt strings tugging at his heart, he’d never wanna hurt Stan, not in a million years. “I just have to do what’s right for me and my career.”

”you’re in a couple movies and now you think you’re- you’re a big star.” Stan wipes his tears as he stands up from Richie’s bed, “I thought that you cared about me.”   
  


“I’m not a big star Stan, I’d never think about myself like that and I do care about you, nothing has changed. I still feel the same towards you that I’ve always felt.”   
  


“I don’t get it anymore, do you even love me?” Stan asked, flailing his arms.   
  


“of course I do, you’re my best friend.”   
  


“What am I doing, why am I like this?” Stan groans, hiding his face. “I’m trying so hard to be mad at you because it might make it easier to say goodbye, I’m in love with you idiot.”   
  
Richie froze and took in a heavy breath of air, he’d never thought of Stan in that way. They were great friends and always made each other feel safe, Stan was his home away from home. 

“Richie, are you done packing yet?” Maggie yell’s from downstairs, pulling Richie from the weights on his chest, “We’re leaving in two days, how many times have I told you to pack all your band shirts and jeans together?”   
  


“You’re leaving in two days, oh my god, holy shit. You waited until last minute to tell me because you didn’t want me to try and change your mind, I can’t believe that I just told you I love you.”   
  


“This is important to me Stan and I care about you but I need this.” Richie presses his forehead to Stan’s. “I think you’re great-”

”You’re rejecting me right now, that’s literally what’s happing.” Stan’s face went red, “I’m gonna go home, text me when you’re leaving so I’ll know.” Stan runs towards the door and leaves, Richie groaned loudly and started stomping around, stopping himself from crying but couldn’t help it. He went to his closet and pulled out both of his suitcases, Richie opened his dresser and grabbed all his clothes.

He began frantically shoving them into the black suitcase while crying, he took his hair ties and put them in the front pocket of his suitcase.

* 

The first time Richie saw Stan after “rejecting” him was when he was done filming and it probably wouldn’t be another year until he needed to go back to LA, it was the first day of Senior year and Richie’s heart was pounding in his chest. He sat at lunch, eating a sandwich his mom had packed for him, it was good but he felt twelve. The only class he has with Stan is gym and journalism, it’s quite a good reaction he gets from Stan when Mr.Jordan calls out attendance and Richie says, “Here.” in a voice that’s deeper than the last time Stan heard it.   
  


He could hear Stan gasp lightly from across the gym as he stretched, “Mr.Tozier welcome back, we missed you last year.”   
  


“Thanks, I’m ready to...climb and stuff for you.” Richie chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair, he looked over at Eddie who was taking a puff from his inhaler. He waves at Richie and shimmies over to him while Mr.Jordan isn’t paying attention, “Eddie Spaghetti, you’re exactly the same as the last time I saw you.”   
  


“You’ve gotten taller, how tall have you gotten since last year?”   
  


“Last time I checked I’m officially 6’2” Richie looked over the freckles lining Eddie’s arms and face, “What’ve you been up to, other than popping pills without me?”

”I don’t pop pills, I’ve actually been thinking about joining track because my grades have gotten better so I can probably sustain them to play a sport.” Eddie looks down at his track shorts, “How’re your grades, trashmouth?”

”On set, I had this cool teacher, her name was Ms.Jenison and you would’ve loved her. I’d go to her between shooting and we’d make jokes about my relationship with my _love interest.”_ Richie did this weird wave thing with his arms when he said the words, “it would be awkward though because I’d actually have to have class with the girl after we did this embarrassing kissing scene.”   
  


“I’m not watching the show.”   
  


“It’s not your type, you’d shit your pants at all the humor and gross stuff.” Richie winked and pinched Eddie on the sides, “Netflix would never recommend it to you, can you believe Bev actually asked if I would host a viewing party at my house to watch it.”   
  


“Don’t touch me there, but if that’s you’re way of inviting me then yes I’ll go to your house to watch it.”   
  


“Good because I’m almost one hundred percent sure Stan is still pissed at me and Bill isn’t gonna come if Stan isn’t.” Richie let’s out a sigh of relief, “I didn’t want it to just be Bev and I watching me take off all my clothes for Britney Spears.”   
  


“Britney Spears probably doesn’t even know who you are, she’s too busy being toxic to watch Netflix, also you’re a minor and that would be illegal.”   
  


“She’s too good to resist, my mom is actually looking forward to seeing you again. In California nobody was there to take care of the cuts on my body when I skateboarded.” Richie shows Eddie the scar on his elbow from when he cut it open and then the one on his chin from where he fell and it gashed open. ”My mom just slapped hello kitty bandages on them and gave me a kiss on the cheek.”

”You’re ridiculous, open your mouth.”   
  


“Take me to dinner first, Jesus Kaspbrak.” Richie said, opening his mouth, Eddie ran his thumb over the perfectly straight teeth and reached into his bag to squirt hand sanitizer on his fingers. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that, it’s been so long since I’ve gotten them off.”   
  


“You’re kind of a catch now, no braces, good net worth, secure job, sexy hair and cute freckles.” Eddie smirked, “you must have plenty of boys sending you nudes.”   
  


“I know right, unfortunately, I’ve had a couple adults arrested for that since, I’m indeed still seventeen.”   
  


“I heard about your house?” Eddie said, “A new boy lives there and he’s a freshman, people always ask him what it’s like to live in a big stars, old house.”   
  


“I’m not a big star but I did move, it’s kind of close to where Bill lives actually, same neighborhood and everything. My mom likes it better, more space for her plants in the backyard.” Richie was happy his mom had taken up a new hobby, it meant that she wasn’t focused on drinking anymore and when she did drink it was a couple sips of champagne to celebrate Richie’s achievements. “She told me to ask mike about different types of soil or whatever since he lives on a farm, so you think he has a pear tree?”

”Why is your mom growing a pear tree in the fall?”   
  


“I don’t know, she’s just gotten rid of all her strawberries.” Richie chuckles, sliding his derry high shirt off and watching as some of his shirt came off with it.   
  


“You have baby ab’s.” Eddie gawks, running his thumb over the tiny bit of definition of Richie’s chest. “Wait until Stan gets a look at you.”   
  


*

Stan looked over at Richie in journalism, looking away as soon as they made eye contact. “Stanley, since I can see you’ve taken a liking to the look of Mr.Tozier than you can be his partner for the project.” Ms.Larone says, smirking at the blonde. “That’s a Segway into our first project of the year, a get to know you activity. You and your partner are going to follow each other around all week and write about what the other does or how they live their life!”

”but Ms.Larone-” Stan said, flushed before being cut off with a shush.   
  


“no buts, get to work, get to know each other and move your desks to be close to your partner.”   
  


Stan looked over at Richie as he watched the taller boy stand up, he moved to sit next to Stan as everyone exchanged seats. “I’m Richie and I’m gonna take a guess and say you’re Stan?”

”You already know who I am, asshole.”   
  


“I missed you while I was away, what’ve you been up to?” Richie asked, rolling his thumb over the side of his pencil. “How was your summer or whatever?”

“After you left we had a talent show at school which was terrible but Eddie did some ballet from his recital, I’ve just been spending the summer kind of alone, I saw some birds.”   
  


“I forgot how horny you are for birds.” Richie chuckled, “Like I just got back here last week and have been looking at that new cupcake place down town, before that I was in New York doing press and stuff.” 

“Did you do a lot of traveling?”   
  


“Yes, for like three episodes I was in Georgia because that’s where my character is actually from but you probably don’t care.” Richie opened his notebook, taking in details about the types of clothes Stan wears, His hair treatments, his eyes. “What is the first thing you do when you wake up?”   
  
*  
  


The first time Richie ever told someone he loved him was at his senior prom, he wore a basic black suit with a pale blue tie to match his dates dress. His dark curls were pulled up into a bun after he brushed them, Richie parked his car outside the estate and quickly knocked on the door with his dates corsage in a box.

His dates father opened the door and quickly gave Richie a hug, “Richard, I’m excited to see you, they’ll be down in a moment. They’re trying to get into some special shoes or something, come in.”   
Richie stepped in and took a seat on the couch, looking up at the sports game the older man was watching.

He quickly heard footsteps and looked over at the stairs, his eyes were drawn to the baby blue dress that Stan wore. White heels were on the smaller boys dainty feet and his shoulders were making an appearance with this off the shoulder accent, “Stan?” Richie gasped, grabbing his hand and helping him down.

”Do you like the dress?” Stan said lightly as Richie looked at the pretty butterfly clips in his hair, “It’s fine if you don’t, I look silly don’t I?”   
  


“Not at all, you look amazing.” Richie kisses Stan’s fingers, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. It was all so clear now, “it doesn’t matter what anyone thinks because...I love you too.”   
  


“What?”

”A year ago you told me you love me, so now I’m saying it back, I love you too Stanley Uris.” Stan giggled and threw himself into Richie’s arms, kissing all over his face. 

”I love you so much, I’ve been holding it inside for so long!”   
  
  
  


<3 I thought this was a cute little ending 


End file.
